1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to geographical map data, and, more specifically, to location storage system that stores locations (e.g., addresses) saved by users via third party applications so that they can later be accessed from one or more different client devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automobile navigations systems and phones with GPS systems, as well as other navigation devices, provide users with directions from a current location to a specified location. Currently, a user must enter an address into each navigation device that he uses in order to obtain directions. The map website www.maps.google.com enables a user to send map data to a navigation system, but user must manually do so through such website.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and method that enables a user to save locations from within non-mapping third party applications and automatically have access to saved location information on the user's devices (such, as for example, the user's mobile phone and auto navigation system).